The Silence of E. Lamb
''The Silence of E. Lamb ''is the seventh episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on July 22, 2014. Synopsis Aria begins her volunteer work at Radley and quickly gets down to business finding any answers she can about a patient of interest to the Liars. But she quickly hits a snag when she comes across an aggressive patient that may be the key to what the Liars are looking for. Also searching for answers, Spencer takes a note from Ezra's play book by borrowing some of his spy equipment to keep a closer eye on the home front. Meanwhile, Hanna is caught at odds when Ali and Caleb butt heads, and Emily seeks help from her friends when her mom invites Ali over for dinner. Spoiler/Notes * There will be an epic kiss between two characters. Source * Melissa will appear in the episode. Source * There will be a scene between Spencer and Ezra. Source Title and Background *The title is a reference to the film The Silence of the Lambs. *It's also a reference to Eddie Lamb. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda Trivia *The table read was on May 19, 2014. *Filming began May 19, 2014 and wrapped May 29, 2014. Quotes Gallery BoCdm8ECMAAoSnO.jpg 10362198_643081522427857_1676364257_n.jpg 925273_725671957455685_929432708_n.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png BoED8vPIMAAndAZ.jpg 924992_310817925737487_1068234284_n.jpg 927680_242429145949421_1947135169_n.jpg BoL4PUcIEAAVuci.jpg large.jpg 10375842_782261005131017_722840_n.jpg 10354558_830420340320023_1655814009_n.jpg 10358383_140611636109439_1265397624_n.jpg 10375591_248651458672911_881416282_n.jpg 10401554_284365668390859_1254636696_n.jpg BoYWusVIgAAkTfE.jpg Bob6dOfIQAETGV6.jpg 10354508_470540216426174_239187120_n.jpg 10362159_286513638186247_326426726_n.jpg BpUX4h_IMAIQSbb.jpg 10448997_694389337295099_1518786495_n.jpg Bp1dGmgCEAAudm5.jpg normal_BoBQ0Z_CQAU071O_large.jpg Bts drawing.jpg Bethany drawings.jpg Bethanys drawings.jpg Bethany drawingss.jpg 5x07-01.jpg 5x07-02.jpg 5x07-03.jpg 5x07-04.jpg 5x07-05.jpg 5x07-06.jpg 5x07-07.jpg 5x07-08.jpg 5x07-09.jpg 5x07-10.jpg 5x07-11.jpg 5x07-12.jpg 5x07-13.jpg 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-15.jpg 5x07-16.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 5x07-18.jpg 5x07-19.jpg 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-22.jpg 5x07-23.jpg 5x07-24.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-26.jpg 5x07-27.jpg 5x07-28.jpg 5x07-29.jpg 5x07-30.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (1079).png Screenshot (1080).png Screenshot (1081).png Screenshot (1082).png Screenshot (1083).png Screenshot (1085).png Screenshot (1086).png Screenshot (1087).png Screenshot (1088).png Screenshot (1090).png Screenshot (1091).png Screenshot (1092).png Screenshot (1094).png Screenshot (1098).png Screenshot (1099).png Screenshot (1100).png Screenshot (1101).png Screenshot (1102).png Screenshot (1103).png Screenshot (1104).png Screenshot (1105).png Screenshot (1106).png Screenshot (1107).png Screenshot (1108).png Screenshot (1109).png Screenshot (1110).png Screenshot (1111).png Screenshot (1112).png Screenshot (1113).png Screenshot (1114).png Screenshot (1116).png Screenshot (1117).png Screenshot (1118).png Screenshot (1119).png Screenshot (1120).png Screenshot (1121).png Screenshot (1122).png Screenshot (1123).png Screenshot (1124).png Screenshot (1125).png Screenshot (1126).png Screenshot (1127).png Screenshot (1128).png Screenshot (1129).png Screenshot (1130).png Screenshot (1131).png Screenshot (1132).png Screenshot (1133).png Screenshot (1134).png Screenshot (1135).png Screenshot (1136).png Screenshot (1137).png Screenshot (1138).png Screenshot (1139).png Screenshot (1140).png Screenshot (1142).png Screenshot (1143).png Screenshot (1144).png Screenshot (1145).png Screenshot (1146).png Screenshot (1147).png Screenshot (1148).png Screenshot (1149).png Screenshot (1150).png Screenshot (1151).png Screenshot (1152).png Screenshot (1153).png Screenshot (1154).png Screenshot (1155).png promo3.png promo4.png promo7.png promo8.png promo9.png promo.png promo1.png promo2.png Screenshot (1157).png Screenshot (1158).png Screenshot (1159).png Screenshot (1160).png Screenshot (1163).png Screenshot (1164).png Screenshot (1165).png Screenshot (1166).png Screenshot (1167).png imagedjejd.jpg Aliimage.jpg imageriaaa.jpg imagespence.jpg imagekskdk.jpg images meme .jpg imagetlak.jpg mdmxjdimage.jpg imagesydneuu.jpg imagese.jpg imagejjejd.jpg imagealalal.jpg imagescraf.jpg imageuitybtyuibiugyb.jpg Gsgsgeimage.jpg images,ke.jpg images moly sydney.jpg imagedjeje.jpg imageemily.jpg imagemona.jpg imagemsms.jpg Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "The Silence of E. Lamb" - Season 5x07 Promo|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Dinner with the Girls|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Mona & the Rat|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Eddie Lamb|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Spencer & Ezra-2|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family